


【锤基pwp】自攻自受 Playing with myself

by AnnaLu1128



Series: 【锤基】短篇 [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLu1128/pseuds/AnnaLu1128
Summary: 雷神锤x邪神基&蓝皮基额外标签：ABO、蓝皮基、发情期、自攻自受、水仙、口交、微捆绑、骑乘、异物入侵简介：Loki在自己房间里发现了平行世界的自己，他是一名冰霜巨人，对此Loki产生了兴趣，而当他们边聊天边找方法送LOKI回去的时候，突发事件来了——面前的冰霜巨人版自己发情了。注意事项：*受不了Loki自攻自受的请回避*为了方便辨认，蓝皮基妹写作大写LOKI*可能ooc，标签可能有疏漏，不喜勿看





	【锤基pwp】自攻自受 Playing with myself

Loki一进寝室便发现一个蓝色皮肤的人躺在自己床上。

——冰霜巨人？

邪神变出匕首，小心翼翼地靠近面前拥有蓝肤色的怪物。

冰霜巨人不应该也不可能出现在他的房间，就算是刺客也不可能睡在刺杀目标的床上，难道有谁想报复我？

他不想叫守卫，他不想依赖别人，更况且只因一个寒冰巨人就去召唤守卫是一件很丢脸的事情。

他自己一个人就能解决。

但是......这个冰霜巨人怎么会这么小一只？

眼前这个冰霜巨人身型跟自己相似，属于16、17岁阿萨神族、华纳神族或者中庭人会拥有的体型，但蓝色带花纹的肌肤和额头上那两只小小的角证明了他约顿巨人的血统。

——有趣，就算是未成年的寒冰巨人也不可能这么小，难道是混血？

饱览阿斯加德书库的Loki知道，约顿巨人还是有机会与其他种族的人结婚生子的，而诞下的结晶体型普遍较小。不过也不能说是较小吧，只是对比巨人族来说是算小，对他们神族来说是一样体型，也就是说约顿海姆的混血拥有与神族一样的体型大小。

而这些混血甚至拥有比阿萨神族更为强大的魔力。

顺带一提，当Alpha巨人进入发情期后，性情凶残无比，与低等野兽无异。因此很多Omega（无论是什么种族）都可能被Alpha性虐致死，或者有些当地的Omega被强奸后选择了结自己的性命，导致约顿海姆的Omega数量极少，其他种族的Omega撑不住Alpha凶残的发情期，所以混血也是极其稀有。

物以稀为贵，可惜的是，这条规则在约顿海姆里行不通。

混血和Omega在约顿的地位都很低。

——所以这个小怪物是逃来阿斯加德的吗？就算逃到阿斯加德，我的宫殿基本没几个人拥有出入的许可，他是怎么进来的？

诡计之神站在床边，手上握着匕首，面对这个脸上披着面纱、在自己床上放心地睡着大觉的约頓混血，思考着该留他做研究、盘问，甚至好心一点收留他，还是该直接杀他。

“嗯......”这时床上的人呻吟了一声，眼皮动了动，醒了。

拥有多年战斗经验的Loki手脚率先动了起来，想赶在约顿人起身之前将匕首抵在他的脖子上，但当刀片即将碰到那人身体的时候，他化作一缕金光消失了。

——法术？

接着Loki感觉背后有杀气，他立马转身蹲下，右腿扫过地面，成功一勾，将身后的人绊倒。他举起小刀，想把刀片捅进那人身体任意一个部位，却被巨人顺势一脚踢中腹部，倒在了床上。

那巨人在爬起身的同时向Loki的方向发射了几束冰锥。Loki便赶紧使出护盾魔法抵挡向他飞来的冰块。接着在巨人伸手想抓住他的时候，使了个幻术让他抓了个空。

巨人没有惊讶，而是迅速回头，手中的匕首划开Loki腹部衣物的布料。

与此同时，Loki的刀锋也对着了巨人的脖子。

“你是谁？ ”怪物率先发问，对着Loki腹部的刀又离近了几分。

“这是我该问的，你这个怪物。”Loki也不示弱，直接把刀锋抵在那人的脖子上。

“Fine. I'm Loki of Jotunheimr. Your turn, princess.”现在Loki离这位冰霜巨人足够接近，他能仔细观察此人的外貌。

明明这人是属丑陋的寒冰巨人一族却拥有堪比华纳女神般精美的面孔，仿佛由最高级的艺术家亲手点缀的白蓝条纹完美地缠绕着他的脸孔与身体，不禁让人怀疑书上所说的“丑陋的怪物”根本是假的，这根本就是从画里面走出来的冰霜精灵。

蓝色的皮肤、乌黑及肩的长发、额头上小小的犄角都不能成为“他是怪物”的证明，反而可作为嘲讽取笑此人不懂欣赏的铁证。

唯一能与书上所说的怪物联系起来的话，可能只有那可怖的、血红色的大眼睛罢了，甚至去掉蓝色皮肤和那额头上小巧的角的话，这人的容颜还与自己有几分相似。

但怪物就是怪物，Loki甩开自己觉得“此人很美”的想法，思考起了刚刚这货自称“Loki”的事情。

这让他联想到了不好的东西，让他很不爽，这跟看着一个怪物版自己一样的。

“你在和我开玩笑？”Loki握紧刀柄的力气又重了几分。

“到你了。”LOKI加重语气，依旧用他那血红色的双眼盯着Loki.

“Loki Odinson. Prince of Asgard.”Loki咬牙切齿的透出，好像多一个字都便宜他一样。

“你试图杀掉我。”这下刀尖贴在了Loki腹部上，Loki能感受到刀身的寒冷。

“你也是。”但Loki毫不惧怕，有一个整天喜欢打架打仗战争的哥哥，命悬一线什么的都已经是小儿科，更何况只是被一个残缺品用刀子抵着？

当Loki打算顶这一刀子，把面前这可笑的巨人割喉时，巨人却把他自己的匕首收了起来。

Loki有点疑惑但是脸上依旧保持原本的表情，也不愿意收回刀子。

“我明白了。”LOKI没要求他收回匕首，也没离开他的攻击范围，只是自说自话：“我穿越到了你的世界。”

“I beg your pardon？”Loki皱起眉头，思考着是该相信他还是直接杀掉他。

“我来自其他世界，大概是我那世界的中庭朋友吧，误把我送到了这个世界。而我是那个世界的你，你是这个世界里的我。”Loki仔细观察他的脸部表情，倒不像是在胡扯。

Or maybe it's just a trick？

Loki微微抬头，示意他继续说下去。

“你的外貌很像我幻化成阿萨神族时候的样子，或者应该说是一模一样。”说完，一道金光覆盖在LOKI的身上，LOKI的蓝色加白蓝色条纹点缀的皮肤变成了与自己一样的白肤色（他看上去还比自己健康点，没自己那么苍白），额头上的小犄角不见了，红宝石般的眼睛也变成了与自己一样的、祖母绿的瞳色。

Loki惊讶的看着面前的人，这可以说是跟照镜子一样的，而且在阿斯加德的书籍上也略有提及关于平行宇宙的事情，但是......

“证明你不是在用魔法骗我。”Loki依旧不愿意放下利器。

“Well，理论上来说我们是同一个人，那我应该会知道一些只有你我知道的事情。 ”LOKI解除魔法，变回了原来的样子。

“I doubt it.”——还是杀掉吧，浪费时间。

“你是Omega。”

Loki身体顿了一下，打算使刀的手也随之停下，他一脸茫然地看着面前的“自己”，眼神仿佛在问：“你怎么知道的？”

“我确定你会猜到答案。”LOKI释放了一小许信息素，醇香又带点辛辣的味道让Loki联想起了某种酒，这是Alpha的信息素，或者该说是被Alpha标记过后的Omega信息素。

“如果你也是Loki的话，是不会告诉任何人有关你性别的事情，特别一个属于柔弱Omega的性别。”

在Loki犹豫之际，LOKI用手指弹了一下抵在他脖子上的小刀，“愿意放下这东西了吗？”

“For now.”Loki松开手，刀子在碰到LOKI锁骨之前化作金光消失了。

接着Loki慢慢退后，到了一定距离才肯停下，而眼神则一直黏在LOKI身上不愿离开。

Loki冷静后觉得这个自己穿的衣服好少。

这个自己根本没穿上衣，只穿了一条白色的纱裙，而脖子、手臂、腰间、脚踝处都有金色的装饰链子，倒是不错看的。

刚刚倒是还有个面纱，不过已经在地上了躺了有一会了。

还是太少了。

“所以......如果我是冰霜巨人的话我就长这个样？”

“大概吧。”LOKI坐在床的边缘，“在你吐槽之前我要说一句，我平时不是这样穿的。”

被看穿想法的Loki抿起嘴，而LOKI则放弃与他对视，选择去盯窗外的景色，他小声的问：“Is......Thor here？”

“Thor？My brother？”谈到Thor时候他们的气氛谜之缓和了不少。

Loki想起现在的衣服破了个洞，他先去自己衣柜拿了一件比较松动、休闲的阿斯加德装束递给了LOKI，然后自己也换了件中庭款式的白衬衫。

毕竟今天如果没发生那种事情的话Thor和他是打算一起去中庭旅游的。

“I don't think so.”Loki语气带点嘲讽，换好衣服后他重新坐回沙发椅上，“他和他的朋友打猎去了。”

“不带上你？”LOKI一脸打趣的看向Loki，嘴角扬起，“吵架了？”

Loki耳尖一红，连忙说道：“No！”

LOKI在偷笑，Loki听上去跟自己内心在嘲笑自己似的，不爽，选择转移话题，“话说你要怎么回去？”

“要么等我那世界的二流法师中庭朋友把我传回去，要么自己找到合适的法术回去。”LOKI把玩着他脖子上的项链，漫不经心地说道。

Loki思考了一下，然后站起来，挥手为LOKI设了个易容幻术，LOKI还因此吓了一跳。

他开启一个去图书馆的传送门，对坐在床上还呆着的约顿海姆人说：“When do we start？”

啪！

一叠叠老旧、厚重的书籍被随意丢在了地上，两位优秀的魔法师在Loki的房间里像孩子般的掀开书本，瞄了几眼，找不到想要的东西后，把书本往身后的传送门一抛，跟扔垃圾似的，值几百个世纪的书本们纷纷表示You Mother Fucker。

“对了，你一开始为什么选择说的是‘我们是Omega’？难道所有平行世界里我们的性别都是固定的吗？”

“怎么可能，我只是看见了你后颈的腺体而已，Omega的腺体普遍比Alpha要鼓起那么一点。而且看你房间，你肯定一直都生活在阿斯加德，而我曾经住的是约顿海姆，到了最近才搬过去的，所以你这边世界的设定和我那边的设定有很大的不同。”

“哈......你那边世界是怎么样的？”

“由你所见，我是来自约顿海姆的Omega，然后被劳菲当作赠品送给了阿斯加德的国王。”

“......这也太不同了吧。”

“的确，毕竟在这里你是阿斯加德人，而且Thor是你哥哥而不是丈夫。”

“等等，什么？丈夫！？”

“对啊，我刚刚说我嫁给了阿斯加德的国王啊。”

“你可没这么说！”

“噢，那我现在说了。”

LOKI笑着举起右手，展示他手上的——银色的小蛇安静的缠绕在LOKI的无名指上，口中叼着一颗绿色的宝石——戒指。

“We got married.”

Loki嫩脸一红，把头埋进泛黄的章节中来掩饰自己的羞涩。

“怎么？害羞了吗？”

“诸神在上！还好在这世界里我跟Thor是兄弟，我可不想嫁给那个蠢货！”

“Why not？”

“Thor他狂妄自大，不管别人感受，做事冲动又感情用事，傻里傻气的，天天只知道打架打架、训练训练，不但对魔法一窍不通还小看魔法，毕生只会打个雷、充个电，整天拿着个喵喵锤转来转去，又洗这喵喵锤又保养这喵喵锤的，还不如娶个锤子呢，什么雷电之神，这根本是锤子之神好吗balabala......”

“噗嗤......”LOKI忍不住笑出声，“But you love him, right？”

Loki身体顿了一下，突然认真思考了起来。

爱？

Thor？

我？

爱我的兄长？

......

不不不，如果是兄弟关系那种亲情的爱是当然的，但像他们两个结婚的那种？

Nah......It can't be.

No way.

“Well, I'm n......”Loki刚想反驳就立马打住了，空气中突然弥漫着一股被标记的Omega气息，苦涩却又带点薄荷清爽的气味充满他的鼻腔......还带着......还带着那股和Thor极其相似的信息素味道！

Loki抬起头，看见那个蓝色的自己正低着头，身体颤抖着，肤色开始变得紫红。

~~奥丁的胡子啊！~~ 难道发情期到了？！

之前为了不被打扰和发现，门已经被他紧紧锁上，Loki赶紧起身，把那微微打开的窗户给关上，窗帘也给拉上，然后跑到自己床头处给另一个自己找抑制剂。

“Damn it！”Loki小声咒骂一声。

——抑制剂喜闻乐见的用完了。

Loki看了LOKI一眼后便迅速跑去浴室，打开放水按钮，等待冷水充满整个浴缸。

其实他自己被Omega的信息素影响到了，那人信息素的味道就像是一双手要诱惑他，把他一起拉进欲望的海洋一样。但正常来说，个别Omega发情对周边的Omega是没什么影响的，就算被标记的Omega信息素也一样！但自己居然被影响到了。

难道是因为这是他“自己”的原因？或者约顿巨人的特殊情况？还是只是单纯的离得太近了？

等浴缸满水后，Loki稍微冷静了一下，摸了摸穴口处的布料，确认没被自己的淫水透湿后，回到房间，在LOKI的身旁蹲下，“Hey......Can you walk？”

LOKI在发抖，他双手紧紧的抱住自己，合并的双腿忍不住的不断磨蹭着，呻吟声从他咬紧的嘴唇中泄出，而地毯已经被他后穴流下的液体浸湿了一小块水迹。

Loki伸出手，一碰到LOKI肩膀就被他身体的炽热给灼到缩回去了。

Loki清清嗓子，忍着自己越来越燥热的身体和开始分泌出液体的后穴，打算扶起那个正在处于发情期的冰霜巨人，他提议道：“我先扶你去泡会儿冷水，然后再去给你找找抑制剂好不好？”

当Loki揽上LOKI的肩膀时，忽然天旋地转，他被LOKI推倒在地上。

刚想把自己撑起来却发现手被施了法术，一条金色的锁链缠住他的双手，而当Loki想施展法术挣脱时却发现魔力一点也使不出来。

Loki想开口问他到底要干什么，但在张嘴之际，他被压在自己身上的“自己”用嘴巴堵住了。

LOKI Laufeyson吻上了Loki Odinson.

“唔......？！”Loki大脑被清空了一段时间。

——他被吻了，被另一世界的“自己”吻了。

不知道是羞耻是愤怒，还是单纯被这副景象吓到了，Loki迟迟没有动作，直到那个压在自己身上的约顿海姆人开始用他那冰凉的舌头撬开自己牙关，疯狂搔刮自己口腔时才想起要挣扎。

但那条金色的锁链不仅把他的魔力给锁上了，还慢慢的抽走自己的体力，加上同性信息素所诱发的发情状态，Loki除了轻轻用腿撞两下LOKI以外也没什么能做。

“I'm sorry.”LOKI在拙劣、急切的吻中模糊地说道，抖动的手不断扯着自己和Loki的衣服，现在他们两个都发着蒸汽似的，彼此的肌肤都十分高温。

发情的症状让Loki情不自禁的扭动腰身，无声的催促及鼓励面前的人快一点，快一点把他从在这无限的渴望中解救。

当两人几乎一丝不挂的时候（除了Loki的衬衫衣袖被锁链卡住脱不下），两人都松了一口气。

LOKI放开了Loki的嘴，让Loki嗯的一声微微抗议，之后他反应过来自己刚刚跟面前的人做了些什么后脸红的闭上眼睛、撇开脑袋，不愿面对现实。

LOKI的手顺着Loki线条往下摸，途中还划过两个硬起的小点，直到握住Loki的柱身后兴奋的叹息一声。

小兄弟突然进入一个狭小又湿软的地方让Loki吓了一跳，腰部下意识的弹起，顶端直接顶到喉咙了，让LOKI难受的发出一声闷哼。

Loki看见来自另一个世界的“自己”含住了自己的柱身，还欲加深入。

不知道是羞耻还是快感让Loki红了眼，但下身传来的一波一波的舒爽让Loki无法抗拒，腰身继续默默的提高，想让那人含得更深。

而LOKI像是了解似的重重给Loki做了几个深喉，听见Loki满足的呻吟后又恶趣味的集中折磨着Loki的顶端。

该说不愧是个冰霜巨人吗，他的舌头却很冰，他用舌头重重划过前端的小孔，接着含着火热的龟头，用凉舌重重的画几个圈，引得Loki舒爽却又像不满足的哼唧了起来。

Loki开始扭动腰身哀求着更多，过了一小会儿后，LOKI终于回应他的哀求。

冰霜巨人边撸动着自己的柱身，边为Loki做着深喉，两人都发出急喘声，最后LOKI在Loki快爆发时松口，将两人的阴茎并着撸动，没撸几下他们就一起释放了出来。

“哈......哈......”两人的喘息声重叠在了一起。

射过一次后前面的不适得到了些许缓解，但这些许的缓解却换来后穴极大的空虚。

压在Loki身上的寒冰精灵把手指伸进Loki口中，他尝到精液的味道，意识到那是LOKI把精液喂给他后红透了脸，扭头想躲过LOKI的手指却被捏着下巴扳了回来。

LOKI重新撸动彼此还在不应期、软趴趴的阴茎，敏感的柱身被突如其来的运动刺激得不适，Loki不停扭动身躯呻吟着想逃离这里，但LOKI好像很享受这种强迫的快感，不愿松开手。

耳边传来两人的娇喘声，一个来自Loki的，一个来自LOKI的。

相同的嗓音令Loki羞耻的想捂住耳朵，但他手被限制住了，所以只能闭上眼睛，逃避他其实是在跟“自己”做爱的事实。

“啊......！”痛觉突然从乳头处传来，睁开眼便看见寒冰巨人正含着自己左边的乳头，乳首碰到冰的东西一瞬间就立起了，左边乳头传来的阵阵酥麻让Loki不禁鄙视起自己的第二性别。

——为什么一个Omega被另一个Omega玩弄乳头也会有快感啊？！

Loki想叫压在自己身上的Omega走开，却在LOKI再次吮上左边时变成了：“右边也要......”

Loki抬高胸部，想把右边的粉红也送到LOKI嘴边，LOKI识相的立即舔上右边的红樱，狠狠地吸了起来，让Loki发出阵阵闷哼。

“我忍不住了......”LOKI吸着他的乳头，含糊地说道，他坐了起来，手扶着邪神早已重新勃起的玉茎让它在自己股缝间摩擦。

“等......等等......”

没等Loki抗议完，LOKI扶着邪神的玉茎，对准穴口，慢慢坐了下去。

冷。

软。

紧。

受肉壁压迫而传来的快感让Loki下身不敢动弹，只能紧紧抓住手上的锁链以免做出任何会让自己后悔的动作，他还真的没想到Omega（自己）的小穴能这么舒服。

“嗯......”当LOKI坐到底时两人一起发出了喘息声。

然后精灵没等Loki适应便开始动了起来。

“啊、啊嗯......呜......”LOKI丝毫不掩饰的发出娇喘声，而Loki却咬紧嘴唇，不想漏出一点声音。

他合上双眼，想无视在自己身上上下运动着的人，想无视后穴传来的空虚，想无视他内心想被某种柱型物体贯穿的欲望，想无视他脑海中浮现的......金黄色的背影。

“啊......！”后穴突然被异物入侵的感觉吓到了Loki，他马上睁开眼睛，盯着那蓝色的、绕到自己身后的左手。

“我来帮你......”说完，LOKI把两根手指插进了Loki泛滥的后穴并快速的抽插了起来，而他也没停止在自己身上上下起伏的动作。

分别从前后涌进来的快感让Loki晕了头脑，只能不断扭动挣扎和胡乱的喊着停和不要。

身后的手指已经增加到三根了，而且不断掠过Loki的敏感点，阴茎还在被人用紧致的肉壁吸吮着，但当Loki觉得快不行了的时候，LOKI抽出了插进Loki肉穴的手指，摸上他自己的阴茎，并快速的上下运动着。

没过多久，肉穴吸吮的力度增大，宽度不断减少，LOKI尖叫着射了出来，让两人腹部再添一层白色的精液。

随后约顿海姆人便瘫倒在Loki身上，大口吸气，在高潮的余韵中出不来。

“松开我的手......”被压着的诡计之神弱弱的对冰霜精灵命令着。

LOKI向前倾，抬起他那疲惫的手，在锁链前挥一挥，锁链便变成碎片消失了。

在枷锁消失的瞬间LOKI便被压在了地毯上，“嘶......”他的后脑勺瞌得有点疼，而在他刚想道歉的时候就被邪神的顶弄得闭上了嘴。

身上的人紧闭着双眼，一手撑在自己耳边，一手往他自己的身后伸去，腰胯还不断的前后运动，无意识的操着精灵的敏感点。

想必是阿斯加德二王子忍不住了，他已经亲自动手去操自己，不过看他皱着眉头难受的样子应该是没找着那关键点。

LOKI忍住后穴传来的酥麻，用手肘微微撑起自己，另一只手往邪神后穴伸。

“是在这里附近......”LOKI的手指也插进了邪神的后穴，然后便找到他的G点并重重的压了下去，让邪神哭着叫了出来。

见“自己”已经掌握了技巧，LOKI便在他肉穴里搅了两下后就抽出了手指，然后放进口中品尝。

“味道有轻微不同。”——来自LOKI Laufeyson的评价。

Loki没注意身下的人在干什么或又在说什么，他只知道——不够，完全不够，好想找点什么塞进去，好想要，好想要哥哥。

他不断按下、摩擦着自己的G点，用糊成一团的脑浆思考着为什么哥哥的信息素不见了，是不是面前的霜巨人把哥哥的信息素藏起来了。

Loki俯下身，埋在LOKI的颈项间，试图吸取那和哥哥极其相似的Alpha信息素。

但这行为被身下的Omega当成了威胁的信号，只能用无力的双手推开面前的人。

“呜......”Loki很委屈，他的腺体正在发热，小穴充斥着不满，希望有什么东西能往他淫乱的小穴里面塞。

然后他想到了——那天生日，哥哥送给他的匕首。

他抽出手指，用魔法将他放在枕头下的匕首拿过来。

然后握住刀柄就往已扩张过的后穴里塞。

刀套上粗糙的质感摩擦着Loki敏感的后穴，顶到敏感点Loki满足的呻吟起来，接着快速的用刀柄操着自己，而且下身也不忘继续晃动，肏着冰霜精灵。

冰霜精灵也闭上眼睛好好享受与自己的性爱，他毫无保留地忘情娇喘着，还一手扣在Loki后颈处，抱着他亲吻，舔去邪神眼角溢出的泪水，一手捏上自己的胸部，取乐自己。

——快到了......快了......就差一点......

Loki发狠的用阴茎日着冰霜精灵的肉穴，用刀具肏着自己的后穴，但是还是差了点什么......就差那么一点点......

**“Loki?”**

TBC.


End file.
